Da'Fay
The Da'Fay are the name given to the dastardly race of spacefaring entities who attacked Washington D.C. in 1950! Since then, the sinister saucer-riding goons have popped up throughout the latter half of the 20th Century. History Although the wider public's first experience was in 1950, it has since been disclosed that the US Government's first interaction with the Da'Fay was in 1947, where one of their Scout Ships crashed in Roswell, New Mexico. Upon attempting to open the Ship, the insides were instantly liquified as a defense mechnism - This system is the reason man does not know what the true face of the Da'Fay looks like! In 1950, a fleet of two dozen silver UFOs materialised above the White House. Firing Antimatter Rays at anything that attacked back, they disintegrated the brave, foolish few who tried their hand! Effectively holding the President hostage, the Da'Fay announced their presence through a Television broadcast! "WE ARE THE DA'FAY. WE OWN THIS PLANET. SUBMIT OR BE DESTROYED." ~ Transcript of the Da'Fay Broadcast However, the intervention of the heroic Foe Fighters, led by the steadfast Red Defender, who arrived at the scene in the ensuing crisis, took to the air with their Light-Ray Jetpacks, moving fast enough to avoid the Antimater Rays fired by the Da'Fay. Doing enough damage to the fleet to scare them away, the day was saved by the Military-funded team! Aftermath The event strained relations between the US and the rest of the world. The symbol of the circle with three inner circles became emblematic of the fear of the unknown - The world had finally encountered beings from another world, and they did not come in peace! After pressure from Europe, the US disclosed the details of the Roswell Incident in 1959. This provoked city-wide protests, most notably in Blackport, as civilians felt angered by their Government's actions during the events. And of course, the Da'Fay returned for the First Crisis event of 1985 . Description The Da'Fay beings are unknown - The metal alloy that completely surrounds their ships do not let X-Rays pass through. The ships themselves are chrome saucers, with three protruding orbs attached to the bottom. The Antimatter Rays appear from the very center of the ship's underbelly, not visibly emerging from a hole or nozzle. The Antimatter Ray is a blinding white ray that bursts with plasma discharge, creating an electrical storm as it impacts. There are no earthly materials that can withstand the blow. However, the weapons of the Foe Fighters were strong enough to pierce the hulls of the Ships. Very fortunate for mankind! On a personal note, I remember listening to the news on the Da'Fay when I was a boy. It was as if the idea of aliens from another world had lept from the comics I read as a child and landed in the real world. I would say that this had a big impact on my dream to be involved in Comics, which lead me to be where I am today, and for you to be reading this! Excellence indeed! ~ Smirkin' Sam Ri Category:Index Pages